User talk:Rodrigo X
Feel free to talk to me! Administrator? I honestly do not know how to promote you into a higher position on this wiki. Do you have knowledge on how to do this? If you do, please tell me, so that I will be able to promote you. Also, I remember that you have said that you use a UK dictionary from Mozilla, yes? Well, there are many slight differences between the way that Americans, such as I, speak, and the British speak. I advise you to use the US dictionary, as the American form of English is more commonly used on the Internet. :First of all, please sign your posts; you normally don't. Use four tildes (~ ~ ~ ~, no spaces). =P :To promote a user go to . :As of the English form, yes, I prefer the British and I know American is more popular, but I think this wiki should be like Wikipedia: supporting both dialects. So articles with "favorite" will stay as-is and artciles with "favourite" will also stay as-is - this is just an example; should apply to work words (center - centre, behavior . behaviour, etc.). :The article should be available always in the dialect that it was first written it. :I hope you take this suggestion in consideration - works in Wikipedia. ;) --- » [[User:Rodrigo X|'Яσdяigσ X']] [̲̅т̲̅α̲̅l̲̅k̲̅][̲̅b̲̅l̲̅σ̲̅g̲̅] « 22:24, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Creative Universe Wiki Popularity The popularity of this wiki, as you may know, is quite low. Do you have any ideas as to how we are to raise it? I must say, since I have not edited this wiki in quite some time, that this wiki seems not very different from how it was when I had commenced its existence about a year or so ago. So, Rodrigo X, I have been wondering what other wikis you have been editing during the time that the Creative Universe Wiki stood still. Were these wikis interesting, or just in need of help? Or were you busied with prior engagements as to what made you stop editing this wiki? I am very curious as to how the users of this wiki had vanished, especially its co-founder. ◔ChordSectorθ◕ 01:53, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Rules and Policies, Forums, "About" Page, Et Cetera I am not sure where to start with all this work. I have honestly not had much experience with administrating a wiki's policies, forums, and other wonderful stuff that may require work. Where do you suggest we start? Should we first establish the rules of this wiki? I am already forming an idea of what this would look like in my mind, but need the collaborative effort of other potential users of this wiki to form a proper set of rules. There is much that needs to be done that I have no experience with whatsoever. As for forums, there obviously is not much forums made on this wiki due to the fact that we are basically its only users. The popularity of this wiki must increase before we can work on its forums. There is not much to say about this wiki on its "About" Page other than the fact that it was established to allow humans to write (or type) about the universes they have in their heads. ◔ChordSectorθ◕ 00:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) So far, we have gained zero users on this wiki. That is disappointing. How do you suggest we address this issue? ◔ChordSectorθ◕ 23:52, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi~! Hi Rodrigo, I'm just new in this wiki, um, can I make a template? 12:52, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, sure. Let me know when it's done. :) --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 00:54, June 24, 2013 (UTC)